Saavik
Lieutenant junior grade Saavik was a Starfleet cadet in early 2285, and served aboard the as navigator under Admiral Kirk during the Genesis crisis. A Vulcan, she had been mentored by Spock at Starfleet Academy. At this stage in her career, she often quoted Starfleet regulations, and was surprised by the way Kirk occasionally bent those rules. Despite her Vulcan stoicism, Saavik was seen to cry at Spock's funeral. ( ) Later that year, Saavik was transferred to the , where she further studied the Genesis Planet along with Kirk's son David Marcus. There, they found the body of Captain Spock, who was believed lost. When Saavik and David found him, Spock's regenerated body was physiologically that of a child, but he aged rapidly. Saavik helped Spock through the agonies of the pon farr. She returned to Vulcan with the Enterprise crew, to reintegrate Spock's katra into his body in 2285. ( ) In 2286, she remained on Vulcan when the Enterprise crew, together with Captain Spock, returned home for Earth. ( ) :Saavik was played by Kirstie Alley in ''Star Trek II, and by Robin Curtis in Star Trek III and IV. Alley's eyebrows were not characteristically slanted like other Vulcans seen to that point. The makeup design was changed when Curtis assumed the role.'' Appearances * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Background Information It is unclear exactly how Saavik was simultaneously a cadet and a lieutenant, altough it is possible she was a "graduate" student taking command training. A cut scene from The Wrath of Khan stated that Saavik was half-Romulan. There is also suggestion from various sources that the reason she remained on Vulcan was that she was pregnant with Spock's child. Early drafts of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country featured Saavik in the role eventually filled by Valeris. In the novelization of Star Trek VI, however, Valeris and Saavik are two separate characters. Saavik is serving on Vulcan as a Starfleet recruiter, and Valeris approaches her to enlist. She passes on advice about how to reconcile her dual heritage (in Valeris' case, she is half-Klingon). The female bridge officer standing next to Captain Morgan Bateson on the in was originally intended to be Saavik. Bateson was played by Kirstie Alley's Cheers co-star Kelsey Grammer. The Star Trek Chronology theorizes that Saavik entered the Academy in 2281, believing the Kobayashi Maru test to be something taken by upperclassmen, though neither has been confirmed. Apocrypha Kirstie Alley did play Saavik one other time, in a play set between ST II and ST III. "The Machiavellian Principle" written by Walter Koenig for the ambitious "Ultimate Fantasy" convention (aka "Ultimate Fiasco", aka "The Con of Wrath"). It also starred DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols and George Takei, with a walk-on role by William Shatner as "the Admiral". The script, as published by Creation Conventions in a 1987 booklet called "Through the Looking Glass", misspells the name as "Savik". Saavik had many non-canon adventures in various licensed comics, novels and games. Saavik first appeared in novels in The Wrath of Khan novelization. She was picked up as an ongoing character for the DC Comics series, volume 1 from issue #1 ("The Wormhole Connection") until #36 ("The Apocalypse Scenario!"), which was a tie-in to The Voyage Home comic special, where Saavik remained behind after Kirk's departure from Vulcan. Saavik also appeared in The Search for Spock comic adaptation, an entry in Who's Who in Star Trek issue #2, and two of that series's Annuals, #1 ("All Those Years Ago") and #3 ("Retrospect"). In the second volume DC series, Saavik made a guest appearance in #25 ("Class Reunion") and then joined the cast, as an bridge officer, starting with #35 ("Divide... and Conquer"), for the remainder of the series, including the associated Annual''s after that point, as well as ''Star Trek Special''s, including one story where Saavik is at odds with Valeris over the former training the latter to take a bridge position. Saavik's history before ''Star Trek II was mentioned in two issue of DC's first comic series, #7 ("Pon Farr") and #8 ("Blood Fever"), and was expanded upon in Marvel Comics's Star Trek: Untold Voyages series, as well as the Pocket Books novel The Pandora Principle. Details like ages, dates and costumes differ between the three companies' versions of her story. In the Star Trek: Titan novel Taking Wing, Tuvok, under the guise of a Romulan, greets Spock and gives him greetings from his wife Captain Saavik, indicating her return to Starfleet after her stay on Vulcan as well as their marriage in the Josepha Sherman/Susan Shwartz novel Vulcan's Heart. According to the novelization The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre, Saavik is supposed to have had a short relationship with Kirk's son David Marcus. McIntyre also wrote further subtext into Saavik's motivations for staying on Vulcan in The Voyage Home novelization. Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Saavik es:Saavik fr:Saavik pl:Saavik